


It's Been To Long

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Angry Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ging is stinky, Grinding, Hate Sex, It get's tender at the end, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Minor Spoilers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scratching, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Reader and Ging were together, but Ging did as Ging does and abandoned her. Two years later, she confronts him.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	It's Been To Long

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day while seriously horny. Working titles were 'Hate Fuck-Ging" and "A Little Ging in Me"

(Y/n) was somber as she walked into the debate hall. The hunters association would be voting in a new chairman, hopefully tonight. There seemed to be a number of things that were going south rather fast. She had never been particularly close to the chairman, but she would be mourning his death, and (y/n) didn’t particularly like the rat that was currently leading the polls. On top of that she had heard about the dying hunter child in the hospital that had helped fight the ants, Gon Freecss. She cringed to herself thinking of that name...There was that too. She would avoid it if she could, but during the meeting she might have to see- “Oh no way…” (Y/n) mumbled as she looked up at the stage where her ex, Ging Freecss, sat with the other Zodiacs. She had desperately hoped he would have just skipped this, like he skipped everything else. But no. Of course he had to have shown up. She started to regret getting here early as she was directed towards the front, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. She knew Ging had probably already seen her, after all Ging noticed everything. The play now was just to pretend like she didn’t care. She quickly scanned the crowd for other friendly faces, quickly picking out her friend Menchi and relaxing slightly, sitting beside her. “Hey hon…” She said tiredly.

Menchi gave (y/n) a similarly tired smile. “Hey, how have you been doing?”

“Ah, honestly? Better.” She sighed. “This is all just a lot huh?”

“You said it...I can’t help but feel like if I had helped-”

She touched her shoulder. “Hey. Don’t say that. What could any of us have done?”

“Well at least a kid shouldn’t have been there...poor Gon. I gave him part of his hunter test you know...him surviving, he really must have a little Ging in him.”

She frowned. “Give the kid his own credit. Ging didn’t help him survive.” She said simply. “...Besides, I’ve had a little Ging in me. Trust me, it isn’t that impressive.”

This earned her a stifled laugh from Menchi. “Oh so we’re still bitter about the break up huh?” She teased.

(Y/n) groaned. “It’s not even clear if we were ever together! He spends almost a year with me, travelling, finding rare treasures and sharing a damn bed and then he just leaves! I didn’t hear from him for literally another two years!”

“I mean I feel sympathetic, but...You knew what he was like when you started sleeping with him.” She pointed out.

She sighed. “Yeah I know...I thought not pushing anything might help but...I think that made it worse.” The auditorium started to fill out more and she looked back at the stage and choked. Ging was staring right at her and smirked when her eyes met his. She quickly looked away with a red face. “That bastard!”

“Oh he’s eye fucking you.” Menchi mumbled.

“I don’t care! That fucker just left without a word, I’m not going to come crawling back because of his dumb smile-”

“He’s getting up.”

“What?!” She instantly looked up and mumbled a few curses as he hopped off the stage and strolled over casually.

Ging stopped and looked down at the seated woman. “Well hello (y/n). I’m actually glad to see you again.” he said with a hum.

Her hands tightened on the arms of her chair. “Ging you piece of-”

“Let’s not make a scene.” He mumbled. “That would be bad for both of us... Meet me at my hotel after this?”

“What, shouldn’t you be staying at your son's side?” she said bitterly.

“I’m not worried about Gon. I know he’ll pull through.” He said with enough conviction that she actually felt herself relax ever so slightly. “....So. Room 845. Be there an hour after the meeting.”

“You can’t just give me orders-!” she complained and he shushed her, handing her the room key.

“I’ll order some wine.” He said simply and left.

(Y/n) sat, stunned. “...He does not expect you to actually go does he? What the hell is he playing at!?” Menchi complained. “You should go up and throw that card right in his face-”

“I’m going.” She sighed and put her head in her hands.

“(Y/n) what?! After all that you’re going to sleep with him, you just said-!”

“I’m not going to sleep with him! I’ll leave if he tries anything...I just...I need closure on this.” She said with a soft sigh, staring at the keycard.

Menchi sighed and crossed her arms. “I guess I get that...but you're still an idiot. He’s obviously expecting you to just come crawling back.”

“Well Ging is going to have to prepare to be wrong this time…” She mumbled. “Because there is definitely no way I’m letting him in my pants.”

That night, after a very chaotic meeting involving a random man barging in and punching Ging, which all and all was fine by everyone, (y/n) rode the fast elevator up to Ging’s floor. She was tapping her foot nervously and checking her reflection every few minutes, straightening her clothes and fixing her makeup slightly. Despite her resolve, she still found herself getting a little dolled up, perhaps just to show him what he would be missing. Not that any type of petty bullshit would work on Ging. The elevator dinged and she took one final breath before getting off, heading to his room at a brisk pace. She gently knocked on the door when she got there and she heard Ging call from inside. “Just come in, I gave you the card for a reason!” He sounded a little irritated.

“Bastard.” she mumbled and swiped the card, heading inside. Ging sat on the bed inside, hat and outer clothes off and holding a small ice pack to his jaw. She frowned at him. “I do hope that hurt.”

“Aren’t you pleasant? We both know I’ve had worse.” He grumbled. “You gonna sit?”

“I expect this to be brief.”

“So you're really mad huh-?”

This instantly seemed to get to her. “Really mad? Really mad Ging?! You left without a word, in the middle of the night, after we lived and worked together for a year! Not even the common courtesy of a goodbye!”

“I was under the impression we had a mutual understanding that it was casual sex-”

“It’s not about the sex Ging! It’s not even about you leaving! I know what you're like and I've accepted you’re a bastard!” She spat. “It’s about the utter lack of warning! You can’t just disappear into the night without a goodbye! It scares people close to you!”

“What, you were scared something happened? To me? That’s so dramatic-”

“You were my friend you ass! I cared about you! Fuck! I still do!”

“....Goodbyes are...the hardest part.” He said simply and put the ice pack down, grabbing the bottle of wine.

She stared at him as he opened it with his pocket knife. “...You’re unbelievable.” She groaned and turned away. “I’m fucking leaving-”

She felt a calloused hand grab her wrist gently, and didn’t turn around as Ging stood up and moved behind her. “...stay with me for a night (y/n)....I’ve missed you.” He mumbled close to her ear in a husky tone that sent shivers down her spine.

She quickly tried to pull away. “You piece of shit, I’m not sleeping with you after-”

“Just one night. For old times sake.” He pushed her against him, his other arm going around her waist. “...I’ll leave in the morning. It won’t be a surprise this time.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, failing to stop herself from leaning against him. “...Damn you.” she mumbled.

“You’ve always known who I was. That won’t change your soft spot for me-”

“A soft spot you continue to exploit.”

“Stop talking.” He mumbled and turned her in his arms, grabbing her chin and kissing her hotly, his other arm keeping her tight against his body. She sighed happily at the familiar feel of stubble and the slight taste of wine. He was most likely on his second bottle, and she had to stop herself from connecting that as proof that he had been nervous about her arrival. Ging didn’t get nervous. At least she had never seen him as such. She sank into the kiss with a soft sigh, opening her mouth for his probing tongue and wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly.

He pulled back for a slight breath and she growled. “I should be leaving. I shouldn’t be letting you win-”

“I think I’ve always considered our nights together a win for us both.” He mumbled in a cocky tone.

“Why you-!” She was silenced by another hot kiss, this time accompanied by him moving one hand down to grab her ass.

“Mmm, and I’ve really missed that.” He grinned against her lips and she growled, nipping him roughly in response. He hissed and glared a bit. “Hey-”

“I am still mad at you, you thick headed ox. I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t make you work for this.” She mumbled and quickly started to kiss at his neck, biting down every time he gave her ass a squeeze.

“Jokes on you, I like it when you’re being a brat.” He said in a low growl before giving her ass a gentle but stinging swat.

She pulled away with wide eyes. “You did not just-”

“You didn’t like it?” He asked with false innocence, pressing a chaste kiss to her jaw. “Didn’t take you for a pussy-” She growled and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing his hair roughly. He hissed, though the smile never left his face. “Fuck yes…” He mumbled.

“Never took you for a masochist Ging.” She mumbled.

“Are you that surprised?” He said simply. She was shocked he admitted it so openly...especially after all those times he left her sore and bruised. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t think too hard on it.” He mumbled and quickly went back to kissing her lips, incorporating more rough teeth. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap, one hand moving to grab the wine bottle. “Here.” He passed it to her before starting to work the buttons open on her shirt.

She rolled her eyes and took a long swig. “Ugh, you couldn’t get something sweet?”

“Oh shut up.” He yanked her top open and sighed, lewdly pushing his face into her chest. “Fuck I missed your tits.”

“God you’ve managed to get dumber.” She took another long drink.

“And you stayed beautiful.”

“Sweet talking won’t help you.”

“I think it might just.” He smirked and started to press sloppy open mouth kisses to the tops of her breasts. She mewled slightly and bit her lips hard, trying not to give him the satisfaction. He yanked her shirt off and started to undo the clasp of her bra. After a few moments she heard him curse and simply rip it.

“Ging! You bastard!” She hit him in the chest and he groaned, rolling his eyes as he finished pulling it off.

“Oh shut up, I’ll pay for a new one-”

“It was a matching set jackass!”

His eyes went wide and he suddenly flipped them, grabbing her waist band and pulling open the buttons of her pants with an excited smile. “Oh you don’t say!” He cooed. “Almost like you were hoping for this!”

“If you’re implying I put on new panties to come see you, you’re a bigger fucking idiot then I thought.” She groaned.

“Well I knew that, if you had done that you’d have put on my favorite color.” He grinned and yanked her pants off roughly before whistling. “Now that’s nice…” He ran his hands over her body, leaning down and placing wet kisses to random places over her body. Her teeth sank harder into her lip.

“...Will you take your damn shirt off?” She mumbled and grabbed the front weakly.

“Can I get a please-”

“I can still leave.” she said bluntly.

He raised his hands. “Fine fine.” He chuckled and yanked his shirt off.

She sighed and ran a gentle hand over his pecs. “Damn...have missed this.”

He smirked and started to undo his belt, pulling his pants off before pinning her by the wrists. “Have you missed this?” He growled and slowly began to grind against her, his bulge rock hard against her. “Come on baby, lemme know how much you missed my cock.” He taunted.

She whimpered and tried to push against him. “You jerk-”

“Bet you wanna suck me off. Remember when we’d be on stakeouts and you’d pass the time-”

“Just stand up.” She groaned. He beamed widely and released her, standing up and kicking his pants off. She quickly kneeled in front of him, pushing his waistband down and sighing happily as she gently started to stroke his cock.

He smirked and wrapped his hand around his shaft, pushing his tip to her lips impatiently. “Open up baby…” He grinned. “Come on now…”

She gave him a little glare. “Don’t push it or I’ll bite you.” She muttered before opening her mouth.

“Go ahead.” He snorted and thrust into her mouth gently with a low moan. “Oh fuck that’s it.” She choked a little, out of practice. He smirked. “Oh? Haven’t had anyone since me?” He teased. She glared up at him and he smirked, giving a shallow thrust. “I appreciate it, still feels like your mouth is made for my cock.” She bobbed her head slowly, her eyes closed. “You’re so beautiful….” He cooed, humming as he stroked her face. “And so obedient.” She let her teeth scrape him and he hissed. “Oh fuck, okay. Got it.” He mumbled, rocking his hips a little faster. She grabbed his thigh to steady herself. He smirked. “That’s it baby…”

She pulled off. “I’m not letting you cum in my mouth-”

“Oh I figured.” He chuckled. “...How you want me, I’m feeling generous.”

“...Can I be on top-”

“Not that generous.”

“Oh come on…”

“My choice is then.” He yanked her up with a smirk and pushed her down onto the bed pulling her legs around his waist. He stroked himself slightly, looking over her. “...I really did miss you.”

“Don’t start being tender now Ging.”

“(Y/n)...” He sighed and cupped her cheek, gently kissing her lips. “...I can’t promise I’ll be around. But I can promise my feelings for you are real.” He muttered.

Her eyes went wide. “Ging-” She gasped and cried out as he suddenly pushed in. She clung to him tightly, her emotions all over the place and he slowly moved, grunting near her ear.

“Oh god babe...you feel so amazing…” He mumbled happily, kissing near her ear.

She growled and dug her nails into his back, holding back tears. “You bastard...you can’t just play with my emotions-” She whimpered, her voice cracking.

Ging moved a bit faster, mewling at the sting of her scratches. “Not playing...I swear I’m not…” He whimpered, burying his face in her neck. “...I care about you too…” She cried out as he thrust deep inside her, the angle of his cock hitting her G spot almost perfectly from his muscle memory.

Her back arched softly, small tears rolling down her cheeks. “...Ging...f-faster, please.” She urged.

He pulled her up and against him and moved faster upon her request, bringing a hand down to rub her clit. “Let me get one out of you baby. Come on…” He whispered.

“It’s too soon-” She whined.

“I don’t care. I’ve waited for this…” He mumbled, nipping her neck and leaving a dark love bite. “I wanna feel you squeeze me and cry my name...I wanna cum inside you…” He growled. She trembled and clung to him as an orgasm ripped through her, crying out his name at the top of her lungs. He pistoned into her roughly before spilling inside of her with a strangled cry. He panted softly as they both came down, placing his hand onto her cheek. “...I...I’m gonna go in the morning...wanna cuddle till then?” He offered awkwardly.

She laughed tiredly. “...Yeah...I’d like that.” She shifted so she could lay her head on his firm chest, one arm lazily wrapped around her as he struggled to catch his breath. “...Hey Ging?” she mumbled just as she started to doze off.

“Yeah (y/n)?” He mumbled, glancing down at her.

“...I love you...Bastard.” She said softly and closed her eyes.

He froze and said nothing, waiting until she was fully asleep before whispering. “...Love you to (y/n).”


End file.
